


Knighthood

by Noxnoctisanima



Category: Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 03:05:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4084243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noxnoctisanima/pseuds/Noxnoctisanima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For this prompt: Roald’s daughter wants to go for her shield and his reaction is very different from his father’s when Kalasin made a similar request.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knighthood

When Kalasin asked for her Knighthood all she heard was, it will make you less of a prize. They spoke different words but when her father’s nobles still whispered of Alanna as a witch who stole her shield, there was no place for a royal daughter in page training. 

Thayet is different. 

She was named for a grandmother whose pretty court dresses were ripped at the seams so she could ride.

She was the daughter of a woman who had killed a half dozen assassins with her ladies in waiting and then sat down calmly to clean the blood off their pretty fans with their razor sharp tips. 

She was the daughter of a man whose Champion may not be a woman like his father’s before him but only because she was far more use in the Own rather than tied to the King’s beck and call. 

She was the princess of a people who had seen many lady knights now, from the heroic to the plain mundane and weren’t much surprised by it. 

She was a girl whose aunt had whispered to her that she was more than a prize and shouted to her father that he best not make the mistake their father had.


End file.
